1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to image printing and more specifically relates to image printing with cloud storage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
“Cloud computing” generally encompasses processing and/or storage of data based on the Internet. For example, cloud computing may encompass the concepts of Software as a Service (“SaaS”) and cloud storage. SaaS provides an application as a service for a customer to use on demand. Meanwhile, “cloud storage” generally encompasses the concept of providing/delivering data storage as a service, with the customer being billed for the amount of storage usage under a utility computing model (similar to traditional public utilities including electricity).
As presently practiced, a user is able to store images at a cloud storage, and retrieve an image from the cloud storage to a local computer for printing. To print the image, the user typically interacts with a print driver running on the local computer to select a paper size and/or paper source. The print driver then processes the image and instructs the printer to print the processed image using paper from the selected paper source or paper tray.
However, image sizes vary widely, and it is typically guesswork to select the appropriate paper source. A process of trial and error eventually results in the image being printed on the appropriate paper, but often paper is wasted. Further, a poor choice of paper size may result in undesirable modifications to the image. For example, cropping, enlarging, and/or reducing the image more than needed may result in unexpected poor image quality. All of the local computer, printer driver, and the printer also need to be operational in order to print the image. Moreover, because a number of networked printers may be available to the local computer, the user may accidentally select a wrong printer and/or may not know the actual location of a selected printer. The present techniques thus impose a number of burdens on users who wish to print an image from the cloud storage.
There is thus a need for methods and apparatus to select a paper source for image printing in cloud computing